New Beginnings
by infinityriya
Summary: Based on the Girls Like Girls music video, this short story explores Coley and Sonya's friendship before and after the events in the music video. Make sure you watch the video and listen to the song because they are ah-maz-ing. Sorry I suck at summaries. This will be pretty short, maybe about 10 chapters or so. Enjoy :D


It all started at Sunny Ground Daycare.

Ms. Pierce walked in through the glass double doors with a tired expression on her face. The manner of her walk was brisk, as to indicate a certain sense of authority. However, anyone even the least bit familiar with Olivia Pierce knew she had a kind heart. The stony exterior was just a mask.

The receptionist looked up from the "incredibly important" paperwork she was assigned as she heard the other woman's heels clicking on the tile floor.

"How may I help you?" she inquired with a fake smile that made her cheeks hurt.

Ms. Pierce raised an eyebrow, noticing the incredibly fake smile, but chose not to remark.

"My daughter is here for her first day of daycare. I made an appointment to talk to Ms. Hemsley before I leave my daughter here for the day."

The receptionist was momentarily confused until she was the little face peeking out from behind her mother's leg. Despite herself, the receptionist chuckled quietly. Noticing the receptionist, Ms. Pierce smiled slightly.

"It's okay Nicole. Come out and say hello to the nice lady." Ms. Pierce coaxed her daughter out from behind her leg.

The four year old stepped into the open, hesitating. Her brown eyes were wide, giving her a permanently curious look. Her messy brown hair cascaded down to her shoulders as she looked at her purple shoes like they were the most interesting things in the world.

"Nicole, is it? Let me see if Ms. Hemsley is ready for you Nicole."

"It's Coley," the little girl muttered.

"What was that, dear?" The receptionist leaned forward as to catch the faint voice.

"My name is Coley. No one calls me Nicole." This time, Coley spoke in a normal voice and stuck her chin out defiantly. The receptionist looked surprised for a moment, then amused.

"Well then, Ms. Hemsley is ready to see _Coley_ now." The receptionist pointed down the hall. "It's the last door on the left."

Ms. Pierce nodded a thank you and started walking, Coley right behind her. The receptionist sighed and went back to her paperwork. Today was going to be a boring day.

*insert line break here*

"Now I want you to be a good girl, okay?"

Ms Pierce kneeled down as to reach the same height as Coley. After an uneventful meeting with Ms. Hemsley, she was about to leave her daughter at the daycare for her very first day, and wasn't sure how Coley would react. Coley just looked at the floor and mumbled a quick okay. Ms Pierce sighed as she hugged her daughter. When she pulled back, she looked at her in the eye and told her,

"Don't worry. Mommy will pick you up after lunch, okay? Try and make some friends today and have fun!"

Ms Pierce straightened up, gripped her purse, and started to walk out the door. At the last moment, she hesitated and glanced at her daughter. Her daughter was fidgeting in the corner of the room, alone. She was about to leave with a heavy heart when she saw a girl with tan skin and brown-black hair curiously approach her daughter. Despite her nervousness, Olivia Pierce smiled.

*insert line break here*

Coley was bored. She didn't understand why her mom was making such a big deal about her first day at daycare. Sure it was scary at first, but it took her about two minutes to get used to it. Now there was just the problem of not knowing a single soul. Coley figured that she was just going to have to stand in a corner all day, playing with her hands. But that changed when someone walked up to her.

"Who are you?" A girl with almond shaped eyes inquired. She shook some of her hair out of her face and looked at Coley for an answer. Coley wasn't sure what to do, but for some reason, she was getting butterflies in her stomach.

"Um, I'm Coley and I'm four." Coley didn't know why, but she wanted to impress this unfamiliar girl. The girl nodded seriously and replied with,

"I'm Sonya and I'm four too." After she looked at the other girl for a second, she asked, "Do you wanna be friends?"

Coley looked at her with surprise. This girl wanted to be friends? Already? Coley was delighted that this interesting girl asked her that question.

"Sure!"

Sonya grinned and grabbed Coley by the hand. "Come on, let's play dress up!" she exclaimed excitedly. Coley smiled and let Sonya drag her to wherever she wanted.


End file.
